Hyperion Heights Hospital
*Eloise Gardener In "Eloise Gardener", Eloise can be seen being taken to hospital. It is unknown if she is being admitted to Hyperion Heights Hospital or another. *Hilda Braeburn † *Lucy *M. StopeFile:712Newspaper.png *Rogers *Weaver † |employees = Doctor Sage † *Nurse 1 *Nurse 2 *Nurse Clemmons"Secret Garden", Once Upon a Time, ABC. |firstappearance = Beauty |latestappearance = Knightfall |latestmention =Homecoming }} The Hyperion Heights HospitalFile:717DreamsComeTrue.png is a Seattle location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the seventh season. History At the hospital, Weaver preparing to leave and return to work, even though Rogers tells him the captain wants him to rest for at least a week. A nurse brings in a wheelchair for Weaver, but he ignores this and tells Rogers that he is going to the police station to change the captain's mind. As Weaver walks out, he kicks the wheelchair aside. Tilly, who is loitering in the room, is asked by Rogers to help him find a missing girl, Eloise, and he asks what she and Weaver usually do for a case. She, after taking a seat in the wheelchair, tells him that Weaver usually buys her lunch. Rogers agrees to do that, and as Tilly smiles excitedly while still seated in the wheelchair, he pushes it out of the room with him. At some point after collecting the coffin with her daughter Anastasia's body in it, Victoria has her moved to a room in the hospital. Requiring her granddaughter Lucy's belief in order to resurrect her Anastasia, Victoria brings Lucy to the hospital to visit Anastasia. She attempts to open Lucy's eyes to the reality of this fairytale, as she once sacrificed everything for her family and did not get a happy ending, but Lucy insists people can if they work for it and stubbornly believes she and her parents will get that in the end. Victoria shatters these hopes by playing a video of Jacinda and Nick kissing to prove Henry means nothing to her mother, especially since Henry has already left town and that no matter how hard Lucy believes, her dream of a reunited family won't happen. As Lucy sheds tears of grief and lets go of her belief, one of her tears fall onto the storybook, which Victoria collects and later drips onto Anastasia's body, resurrecting her, while elsewhere in Hyperion Heights, Lucy collapses in Jacinda's arms. After Lucy is rushed the hospital into intensive care, Jacinda phones Henry to tell him the bad news. In another room at the hospital, Victoria is observing Anastasia watching cartoons when Weaver entices her into allowing him to test Anastasia to see if she is the Guardian, in exchange for protecting her from Gothel and Ivy, who both want the girl for her magic. Henry, after taking a flight back to San Francisco, arrives at the hospital to see Lucy. Jacinda encourages him to read his novel to Lucy as it always gave her strength when she needed it. While Jacinda eventually falls asleep on the chair beside her daughter's hospital bed, Henry reads up to the part where Emma begins to believe in magic and saves her son's life with true love's kiss. Henry gets choked up as he tells Lucy that he, too, would believe in the impossible if it meant he could save her life, including the reality of a world where he truly is her father. He swears he does believe it, and then leans over to kiss her on the forehead, but Lucy does not wake up even after this because of her lost belief, as both people must believe in order for true love's kiss to work. As Henry stays with Jacinda at Lucy's bedside, he notices Roni standing outside the room, having just returned from San Francisco with Kelly West, and goes over to talk to her. He tells Roni that Lucy's condition is stable but she's not getting any better, in addition to him not being able to do anything else to help. Roni reminds him not to give up and how much Lucy needs his belief even if she can't ask for it right now. Henry thanks her for the pep talk, but walks off in low spirits. Kelly sympathetically notices how difficult it is for her because Henry doesn't remember her. Despite not having a real plan to both save Henry and Lucy without either of them dying, Roni is certain she and Kelly can figure out together. Doctor Sage, the physician overseeing Lucy's condition, attempts to find out the cause for the girl's comatose state, but she reports to Jacinda and Nick that the results were inconclusive. She then asks for a blood donation from both of the girl's parents as proof of a genetic match in case an emergency arises and a donor is needed. As Jacinda and Nick head to a room to begin the procedure, Doctor Sage goes to check Lucy's vitals. Despite knowing the low chance of a match since he is supposedly not related to Lucy, Henry asks to be tested as well. Walking through the hospital lobby, Kelly leaves a voicemail message for her daughter Margot, asking urgently to speak with her soon about some changes in her life. Gothel, seated nearby, approaches Kelly with an offer to revive Lucy using Anastasia's magic if she gives her the Resurrection Amulet. Out in the stairwell, Roni and Kelly discuss locating the amulet first in the hopes of finding a way to use it without paying the price for its magic. While Doctor Sage is getting a drink from the vending machine, Jacinda inquires about the blood test and if she found anything yet, to which the doctor assures her she will notify her when she does. Henry jokes with Jacinda about which cursed identity Lucy thinks Doctor Sage is, while Jacinda gets an Apollo bar from the machine as she asks him how he dealt with losing his family. Realizing Jacinda thinks Lucy might be gone forever, Henry offers his support in believing that her daughter will wake up soon. After Victoria obtains the amulet from Roni and sacrifices herself to bring back her granddaughter, Lucy comes out of her coma as Henry, Jacinda, and Sabine are present. Roni and Kelly head back to see Lucy, where they are shocked to see she is now awake and well, making them realize what Victoria did. Later in Doctor Sage's office, she sees confirmation on Henry's test results that he is Lucy's biological father, but when she takes a swig of her drink, she chokes and collapses dead on the ground. A gloved assailant appears to snip some of the doctor's hair before disappearing from the room with the test results. After Hilda is attacked by the same person who murdered Doctor Sage, she is brought to the hospital to recover, with guards posted outside her room in case the killer comes back to finish the job. Weaver and Rogers investigate a lead given to them by Gothel about the next intended victim, however, they realize too late it's a trap meant to deter their attention from Hilda. Reaching the hospital, they discover the guards are already dead and go into Hilda's room, finding the woman's corpse in a pool of blood as Tilly stands nearby with a scapel in her hand. The girl is a frantic mess, explaining she didn't want to be there and yells at them for not taking her seriously when she told them earlier that something bad would happen. They try to get her to calm down and explain what transpired, but Tilly drops the scalpel and jumps out the window, landing on a nearby roof before rolling herself onto the pavement and running across the street. To prove Tilly's innocence, Rogers finds evidence on security footage that shows she was walking past the troll statue at 3:20 PM, the exact time Hilda was killed at the hospital, which proves she is not the murderer. }} Visitors *Eloise Gardener *Henry Mills *Ivy Belfrey *Jacinda Vidrio *Kelly West *Nick Branson † *Roni *Sabine *Tilly *Victoria Belfrey † Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Stock footage of a New York City hospital from the website Getty Images was used for the exterior of the hospital in "Beauty",File:704Hospital.png "Wake Up Call"File:706Hospital.png and "Secret Garden".File:711Hospital.png **The stock footage from "Wake Up Call" was also used for an establishing shot of the Metro-General Hospital in the Iron Fist episode "Dragon Plays with Fire".[http://thetvshows.us/displayimage.php?album=2356&pid=2701723#top_display_media Screenshot from Iron Fist: "Dragon Plays with Fire"] |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The painting next to Weaver's hospital bed is Summer Secret by the American artist Megan Lightell. **The same painting is hanging in the Storybrooke General Hospital's waiting area in "Dark Waters".File:606Wow.png *Another painting in Weaver's hospital roomFile:704MightThatBe.png was previously used to decorate the common room in the Storybrooke General Hospital in "Tiny".File:213ImTellingYou.png File:213MrMendell.png *A bunch of hyacinths are sitting in a vase next to Lucy's hospital bed.File:711LucyWakesUp.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia doubles as the Hyperion Heights Hospital for the episode "Secret Garden". The location has been used in numerous movies and television shows and previously doubled as the Storybrooke General Hospital for the first six seasons of Once Upon a Time. **The Riverview Hospital also doubles as the Hancock County Courthouse for the episode "Firebird".File:TWmuzli113-520.png If you watch the entrance to the courthouse,File:520HowHardIsThat.png you can see that it's a redressed version of the Storybrooke General Hospital entrance from "The Return".File:119Hospital.png **The tunnels beneath the hospital double as the secret tunnel beneath the Storybrooke Town Hall in "Last Rites. Appearances References }} ru:Больница Гиперион Хайтса Category:Locations Category:Seattle Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Open Businesses